In a conventional control device applied to a mission critical region, a CPU unit of the control device is composed of a single-core CPU chip. In some cases, the CPU unit itself composes a dual system. Therefore, when abnormality has occurred due to an SEU (Single Event Upset: transient electronic device abnormality caused by radiation), systems are switched immediately to cope with the abnormality.
Another conventional control device uses a technique of making duplication on a CPU chip by multiple cores. This control device uses a function of hypervisor for multicore CPU. Calculators in both systems have each other's data to realize duplication. In this method, when abnormality has occurred due to an SEU, system switching occurs. Further, in the control device, since control calculation is required to be performed in real time, processing of hypervisor becomes overhead (for example, see Patent Document 1).